Problematic
---- Problematic 'is a 1.9/2.0 Easy Demon created by Dhafin. It is an easy remake of Nine Circles and uses a Green/Turquoise color scheme. It is generally considered a Very Easy Demon. History As the Nine Circles trend was spreading like wildfire, Dhafin took part and made a Nine Circles-based level as well. He chose the song "Problematic" by NIGHTKilla/Rukkus and chose the colors green and turquoise and started creating. When it was published, it didn't take long for it to get rated (Very) Easy Demon. Gameplay *'0-11%: 'The level starts off with a cube section which is mildly difficult since there are many spikes that can easily be jumped over. *'12-23%: 'Next, the player enters a ship sequence that is easier than the cube section, since there aren't as many threats. However, it is half speed, slower than the cube, so the player must, therefore, be a little bit careful. The next cube area is far easier than the first one, due to the fact that the last few seconds are auto. *'24-80%: 'Afterward, the Nine Circles wave segment is introduced, and the beat drops. The player must now take care to avoid the walls and the numerous saw blades. However, this level has a much easier wave segment than most of the other Nine Circles levels, so the player should not worry as much, as the spacing is much larger and there are many segments where the wave is not triple speed. The penultimate sequence is a ship sequence, which lasts for roughly three seconds with the word "NICE!" flashing in the background. *'81-100%: 'Then, the player enters one final cube section, which can easily be completed without any distractions since there are not many obstacles. Then, the level ends with Dhafin's name. User Coins *'Coin 1: 'Collect the key at 9%, and a section with the coin will open at 11%. *'Coin 2: 'At the Double Speed mini wave in 27%, instead of going in the spikes, go down and collect the coin. *'Coin 3: '''In the End of Letter N at the name Dhafin (level end), jump. You will collect the coin. Gallery ''TBA (still)' Bugs *In the last cube, it is possible to hit the saws on top of the letters DHAFIN. **This bug was the bug of GuitarHeroStyles's 96% record. *It is possible to skip several portals during the wave, including the second ship sequence. *In the wave sequence, it is possible to miss the double speed changer with the upside-down gravity portal. This makes you stay at triple speed, but it is still possible to beat the level like this. Trivia *This was previously considered the easiest Demon Nine Circles remake, but this title is now tied with Infinite Circles and Ultra Paracosm. Its difficulty can be compared to Space Circles. *The level's color scheme is possibly based on Dhafin's icon of choice's color, green. *This is currently the most liked Nine Circles remake and one of the three remakes to have beaten the edge of 100,000 likes, with Jawbreaker and Dorabae-Basic 10. *The only fake blocks in the level used as actual obstacles are in the middle of the wave segment. *There is a much harder Nine Circles level that seems to be inspired by Problematic. The level in question is Catastrophic by TheOne21 and was previously on the Top 50. *People say that the first cube is harder than the wave segment. *This is the First Nine Circles level when the cube section is harder than the wave segment. Records *M31 crashed in 97%, at the last spike, trying to get the last coin. He later beat the level without the coin. *GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 96% because of a bug. *EricVanWilderman crashed in 85% at the beginning of the final cube sequence, attempting to make a jump that he thought was possible. *Complazra crashed in 97% for the same reason as M31. He has now completed the level with all three coins. Walkthrough Category:1.9 Levels Category:Easy Demons Category:Featured Levels Category:Level Remakes Category:Long Levels Category:Nine Circles Levels